1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fixing mechanism and an electronic device therewith and, more particularly, to an electromagnetic fixing mechanism for preventing a touch display module from pivoting relative to a host module by electromagnetic induction and an electronic device therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
So far a notebook with touch function is getting more and more popular. Therefore, a user can touch a touch display module immediately to input desired commands. However, since the touch display module of the notebook is pivotally connected to a host module, the touch display module may be shaken while the user touches the touch display module such that the operation feeling may be affected. Furthermore, the pivotal connection between the touch display module and the host module may be damaged easily. Accordingly, how to design a fixing mechanism capable of preventing the touch display module from pivoting relative to the host module automatically while the user performs touch operation is a significant issue for mechanical design.